The present invention relates to engine control and diagnostic systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the collection of diagnostic data with a datalogger embedded in an engine control system.
In recent years, internal combustion engine performance has been improved through the application of sophisticated control systems. Typically, these systems utilize a number of sensors coupled to a programmable digital processor. Unfortunately, the complexity of these control systems frequently makes it difficult to properly diagnose malfunctions so that appropriate corrective action may be taken. Intermittent malfunctions that cannot be readily duplicated during servicing are often particularly difficult to analyze.
Thus, there is a demand for more effective engine control system diagnostic techniques. Preferably, these techniques better facilitate the analysis of intermittent problems. The present invention meets these demands and provides other significant benefits and advantages.
The present invention relates to engine control and diagnostic systems. Various aspects of the present invention are novel, nonobvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features which are characteristic of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are described briefly as follows.
One feature of the present invention is a technique to store diagnostic data for an internal combustion engine with a datalogger embedded in the engine control system. Preferably, various characteristics of the datalogger may be customized by operator input to the control system including, but not limited to, the type of data stored, the rate of data storage, and the condition which triggers data storage.
Another feature of the present invention includes an internal combustion engine with a number of reciprocating. pistons rotatably coupled to a crankshaft and a number of sensors to detect corresponding operating parameters of the engine. A control signal responsive to the sensors regulates engine operation. This control system includes a controller operatively connected to a nonvolatile memory and has an interface to receive operator data to customize a diagnostic data collection routine executed by the controller. This routine responds to the operator data to selectively establish a data collection trigger and designate at least one of the operating parameters to be represented by diagnostic data stored in the memory in response to the data collection trigger. The diagnostic data includes a first segment corresponding to a first time interval of engine operation before the data collection trigger and a second segment corresponding to a second time interval of engine operation after the data collection trigger.
In still another feature of the present invention, an internal combustion engine is provided with a number of reciprocating pistons to provide motive power for a ground transport. The engine has a control system with a memory, and is regulated by periodically monitoring a number of different engine performance parameters with the control system. A first trigger is established and a first number of values representative of at least a portion of the performance parameters are stored in memory at a first predetermined rate in response to the first trigger. A second trigger is established, and a second number of values representative of at least a portion of the performance parameters are stored in the memory at a second predetermined rate in response to the second trigger. The second rate is selected to be different from the first rate by a predetermined amount.
A further feature includes: providing a vehicle with an internal combustion engine and a control system having a controller operatively coupled to a memory, regulating the engine by periodically monitoring a number of engine performance parameters with the control system, and triggering storage of data in the memory to diagnose engine performance by vehicle operator activation of a triggering device operatively coupled to the control system. The data is representative of a predetermined time interval of engine operation and includes at least one of the performance parameters monitored during the predetermined time interval.
In an additional feature, an internal combustion engine has a number of reciprocating pistons rotatably coupled to a crankshaft, and a number of sensors to detect a corresponding number of operating parameters of the engine. Furthermore, a control system is included which responds to the sensors to regulate operation of the engine. The control system has a controller operatively coupled to a nonvolatile digital memory and a means for diagnosing abnormal operation of the engine. This diagnosing means prompts storage of data representative of at least a portion of the operating parameters in the memory in response to a trigger event. The data includes a first data segment corresponding to a first predetermined time interval before the event and a second data segment corresponding to a second predetermined time interval after the event. The event is established by operator input to the control system.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a technique to diagnose internal combustion engine performance.
It is another object to provide an engine control system with an embedded diagnostic data collection routine which may be configured by operator input.
It is still another object to provide for diagnostic data collection in the memory of a engine control system in response to a vehicle operator activated triggering device.
An additional object is to provide for the storage of diagnostic data in the memory of an engine control system at variable data storage rates.